Multicolored Dots
by thegirlfrommod4A
Summary: Felicity watches over the team during a battle


I OWN NOTHING! Just a little one shot I thought of, set some time in the fairly distant future.

Felicity sat on her twirly chair in the middle of her computer screens. Normally, one or two would be on as a person or two patrolled for a few hours. Tonight, however, the team was out in full force, taking down some new villain who went by Komodo and was terrorizing the glades. All six of her babies were running full out, keeping track of everything necessary for the take down. Felicity wheeled quickly between the multitude of screens, barking information to the team that was out in the field, before coming to a halt in front of the one on the far left, which had a map of Starling City zoomed in on the Glades.

It was this screen that showed the location of everyone involved in the battle, friend or foe. Hostiles were marked by bracketed brown boxes with a number inside. When someone was taken down, the numbers shifted to show the amount of enemies left. Number one, in contrast, was larger than the others and represented with dark red. Tonight, that was Komodo, and she made sure to watch him closely as he wove through the back allies of the district. Team Arrow, and they were absolutely not called, were represented by glowing dots, each person with their own color so she could tell who was where without asking.

Felicity went back to zipping between screens, her own blue dot staying put on the screen since she was remaining within the foundry's walls. She smiled to herself. Originally, Diggle had been blue, but he had given it up when Sara had decided her favorite toy was a bright orange elephant. Speaking of which...

Felicity changed a couple of stoplights to keep people away from the fight region, gave Laurel more details on how to find the drugs that were hidden somewhere, and turned back to the map. The orange dot was staying on the periphery, Diggle sitting in the van, a quartet of dots were moving closer to Komodo.

"Ok guys," she said into her mike. "You're a block away. Remember, its a 5 story building, with roof access. According to what we know, he'll probably be up there. I' m going to try to remote disable some of his more techy arrows from here, but no guarantee so watch your backs."

The red and green dots, Roy and Oliver, were not in the same building as the dark red square, while 2 others circled outside, stopping occasionally when they came into contact with Komodo's men. The dots kept moving, the squares didn't.

Felicity pulled the remote disabling program onto the screen next to the map, and started working on the program while keeping an eye on her team. A white circle, Ray, was zipping around the perimeter of the area, stopping those who slipped through other people's defenses and calling out any cars he saw for her to turn away. Finally, the black and yellow dots were stopped near a warehouse, the yellow remaining stationary while Ted went inside. Felicity heard confirmation of the found drugs just as she managed to kill the bonus features of some of Komodo's arrows.

"Good job so far everyone, just get Komodo ready for the police. They'll be arriving in about a minute."

She breathed a sigh of relief as the dots started moving in, the pink and purple ones joining her blue just as Thea slid down the railing for the alley stairs.

"Beat you back!" the Queen woman exclaimed, pointing at the pink mark on the screen and smiling at her friend.

"Yeah, for once," Sin replied, her purple blending nicely with the other two. "Diggle is parking the van," she told Felicity, despite the IT girl being able to see him for herself.

She sighed and leaned back in her chair as everyone else filtered in, watching the area near the foundry fill up with little blobs of color. Orange, black, white, yellow...Felicity might not admit it, but she loved the way the people and the colors fit together. Ray and his white knight complex, Laurel and her sister's pet bird, they all chose for a reason and she thought it was important that they held on to those. Finally, as was tradition on the nights like this, everyone had arrived back and Felicity was enclosed in a circle, computers at her back and facing the team.

"Good?" Oliver questioned.

Felicity smiled at him and whirled around in her chair, streaks of color flying by. She came to a halt in front of the last screen.

"Everyone is home." she declared.

She clicked the computer off and stood up as the circle broke. The team started getting cleaned up, joking and laughing as they filtered out. The mission was over, and they were all still here. It was time to be people, instead of just marks on a screen.


End file.
